


Five People That Tony Stark Never Made A Suit For (And One He Did) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Serenity (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fury has had it with all these suits, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rhodey can multi-task, Steve remains confused, arrows made of wood can be a good thing, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Five People That Tony Stark Never Made A Suit For (And One He Did)" by inkvoices.</p><p>"What it says in the title. Some multi-fandom fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People That Tony Stark Never Made A Suit For (And One He Did) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five People That Tony Stark Never Made A Suit For (And One He Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495862) by [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices). 



Length: 14:03  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five%20people%20that%20tony%20stark%20never%20made%20a%20suit%20for%20\(and%20one%20he%20did\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-people-that-tony-stark-never-made-suit-for-and-one-he-did).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "echo effect" square for [podfic_bingo.](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
